I Hate You
by Amimelover4ever
Summary: Sasuke kiddnaps Ino and forses her to work for him. Sasuino. Read and Review new chapter in progres. M.
1. The Flower in the Dust

**I Hate You **

**I don't own anything. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is a SasuIno story. Please R&R if you want more stories with different Naruto couples. Thank you and enjoy. **

There she was thinking again of the boy the left and would probably never come back. She still loved him, but that did not even mattered anymore, it wasn't long before she found herself crying, and with tears still running down her face she continued admiring the flowers around her. She knew she was alone in that flower field, but what she didn't know was that not very far from where she was sitting down _he_ was watching her. How beautiful she was just sitting there, the only flower who is crying yet the most beautiful one of them all.

"Ino…" he whispered, the flowers brushing the delicate skin in her hand. If he wanted to take her with him he had to wait, wait for Oruchimaru to die completely, and he had just taken care of Kabuto who nearly killed him. Yet as hurt as he was the thought of her crying over him made him feel like a tear shed by her was a lot more painful, as if with every one of them who hit the hard cold field would mean one step closer to death. He silently saw how with so much grace she stood up and walked away acting like was okay and she hadn't been thinking about him. He returned home to kill Oruchimaru and plan his next move to bring her to where she belonged, the place where she needed to be. In his arms.

"Dad, I'm home." She yelled and made her way upstairs. She changed into her shorts and black sleeveless shirt. She just laid in her bed and decided she would go out for a walk. As she walked down the village she wondered how after so many years and new people she met, she still hadn't stopped loving him, but over the years she had also came to the conclusion that she hated him. _'Perhaps it's time for me to accept Shikamaru, I mean he is a nice guy and he would never leave me.' _She thought. It was no secret to her or anyone that the boy had been in love with her since they were at the academy but she was too busy thinking about Sasuke. It was getting late and she didn't really wanted to go back home so she decided to go back to her apartment. She made her way to her residence and noticed a young man standing on top of her roof and in the blink of an eye she was knocked out by him leaving her only enough time to whisper: "Sasuke…"


	2. Unknown Reason

**Unknown Reason**

Ino woke up to find herself in a dark room where she was only able to see red eyes, '_the sharigan' _she thought. She tried her best not to make her shock visible; she was starting to feel weak in a way where her knees betrayed her and she fell to the floor.

"What do you want Uchiha?" she asked from the other side of the room beginning to get up. Her tone was full of hatred and bitterness, how could _he _after so many years dare to look for her and with what purpose?

"I have been watching you and I know how strong you've become since your father died" he said as if it was not a very big deal, but inside he knew just what it was like to be alone in the world. She only closed her eyes but she was fighting a tear and the necessity of laughing at how loud his thought were and because didn't know how to hide them from a mind expert.

"Ino, I want you to work with me, I need to kill a man who is trying to get to the village I'm working for to kill a person who is important" he said almost whispering and not bothering to explain who it was. She looked at him deeply and she did something that made him nearly lose his patience, she laughed and went up to him to look him straight in the eye, "I can't believe Sasuke Uchiha is asking me for help. I only have one thing to say to that. No" she said and walked toward the door, but he instantly closed it, "I wasn't asking, you will help me or your stupid friends will die and not only that, I will also force you to live here every second of your life and work as a spy for me." He smirked. "In the end its all the same, you will do this and your friends will be safe, you will work for me and your precious village will remain out of harm's way, and no one has to know.

" He whispered in her ear. She only looked at him and tried to resist the need of slapping him so she just faced away from him and got ready to give him the answer he was expecting, as ninja you had to swear to protect the village at any cost, even one like this.

"…I'll do it." She turned to look at him and he just looked at her and gave her a look as if he were saying 'that was fast'. "Can I leave now?" she asked, just because she was going to be his 'slave' didn't mean she had to be more respectful. "Go on. I expect you here tomorrow morning." He said leaning closer to her. "I can't," she replied quietly. "Why the hell not?" He asked losing his patience. "I have a mission." She said calmly, "I don't care, get out of." He said not bothering how that would look on her. "Listen asshole, I don't give a damn if you want me here, I will go to that mission and I will complete it, and you can attack the village, but take note of this, Naruto is hokage now and no one will dare to attack the village with him in charge. So if you think you can find ninjas welling to fight by you side go ahead but make sure they know what they're doing. I will be here as soon as the mission is completed." She smirked and walked out the door.

The mission took a lot less time than she was expecting, and she was thankful for that. She didn't know what it was but Sasuke made her feel more confident, better, and even though she loved him but felt anger towards him, she had to admit he knew how to make her feel butterflies in her stomach. She arrived to his house and just opened the door there he was sitting in his chair and as always it seemed like he was sleeping but he just had his eyes closed or if in fact he was sleeping, he had a very light sleep because his eyes shot open when she entered the room. "Well I'm here." She said feeling a warm shiver in her spine. "Yeah I see that." He smirked and stood up to stand 2 inches away from her face. "What?" she asked not wanting to seem intimidated by his harassment, but just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, he crushed his lips against hers. Shockingly to them both she kissed back and the kiss became deeper. She slowly fixed her arms around his neck while he laid her down to undress her. Ino right away opened her eyes, but he caught her hand. "What's wrong?" He asked kissing her forehead.


	3. Only Between Us

**Only Between Us: **

**There is some lemon in this chapter.**

She just stood there and looked at him with pleading eyes, as if begging him not to do this. His shirt was off and hers was unbuttoned, the thought of him and her well yeah… doing this and not married was bothering her, she had promised to herself that she will not lose her virginity to anyone, not even in those seduction missions until she was married. What if this adventure came with a price? But the way he looked, she knew she wanted this, she had wanted it since a long time, and one again her feelings took over and she just hugged him and reached out for a kiss, he did not hesitate in kissing back and continue what he was doing.

He slowly went to kiss her neck while she held the back of his head. He left a trail of kisses down her chest and undid her bra; he took a glance at her two breasts and smirked. Ino was taken by surprise when he attacked one of her breasts and she moaned out his name as he kissed the delicate skin and made his way downward to her stomach. Before he could go any lower she turned him around so he was on his back. She leaned down to his ear to whisper. "Now, I wouldn't want you to think you're with some cold fish who can't make your day, like Karin." She said, she knew Sasuke and Karin had their nights where more than information took place, still she didn't care. She wasted no time and unbuttoned his pants leaving him in boxers only. She blushed as she saw how he was hard already; she pulled his boxers down and leaned to suck on the tip of his harden member, Sasuke let out a small moan as she took a little more with every second. Ino knew he was ready to release and she decided to stop and tease him by placing his member between her two breasts. She continued this until his release came. Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and kissed her passionately, and then the moment came, when he placed himself between her legs and slowly pushed himself in.

"To be a beginner you sure seem to know what you're doing." He smirked and pushed a little more inside. Ino could hardly stand the pain and burn inside her body. When he was finally inside he waited for her to be ready, he watched as she slowly nodded and he proceeded to push himself out and back in. Ino moaned out his name and he began to thirst harder and faster. She felt herself closer to the edge and he knew it because he was close as well so he moved faster and harder as both of them hit their climax.

"Sasuke?" She looked at him barely able to speak because she was so tired she could hardly speak.

"Hn." He replied looking into her deep blue eyes and pulling out with the same laziness she felt from their previews activities.

"What does this mean now?" she asked afraid the answer would be something hurtful like a 'nothing' or a 'what do mean?' Her inner self wanted to disappear if he said any of those two, but he wore a condom so she was glad he was not going to make this hard for her.

"It means…" He paused trying not to sound like a cold man who was made of stone. "It means that you and I will become lovers, and take this as far as it can go." Oh Kami how he hoped she wouldn't take it harshly, but he supposed she knew what she was getting herself into when they were, well having sex.

"Works for me, but I suppose now you just see me as your sex slave." She whispered and pulled a bed sheet on herself to cover her exposed body from a man who can only see her as a slut.

"I really don't see why you would be that to me, if don't tell then you will not be seen as that. Other than that you are not my toy or anything like that, you are a woman who wanted this as much as I did and well you still work for me, we are just a bit more private and intimate with our stuff." He said staring off into space and motioned for her to lie next to him.

"So you and I are like that boss and secretary who happen to have sex once in awhile, to calm down the hormones craving each other?" She asked smiling lying down next to the man who just nodded and told her she caught on quickly. "I was never a fan of those kinds of relations, but I guess I can hate you, love you, desire you, and work with you." She smiled kisses his cheek.

Who knew that someday a love that seemed impossible was going to end up happening in such a strange scenario? Ino and Sasuke were willing to let this madness happen and step on whoever they had to step on to take this desire far to their bodies it was lust, to the rest of them and their hearts it was love.

"This will remain in this room, and it is only between us." He whispered in her ear and fell asleep holding the blonde beauty in his arms. The girl felt like she couldn't be any happier, but was Sasuke serious when he said she still worked for him? _'Yeah, perhaps I'm still in his hands, but I don't complain because if I should lose everything, the best place to run back to is his arms. Only between us, no one needs to know that we love each other.' _


	4. A Promice

**A Promise **

Ino woke up to find herself alone in the room; she covered herself with a towel nearby and picked up the clothes that were dropped carelessly the night before. When she got dressed she made her way to look for Sasuke who was nowhere near to be found, so instead of looking for him she went back home to her apartment. She opened the door to find a very angry Gaara sitting in the couch.

"Where were you I've been waiting all day long, your dad came and a team was sent out to look for you, we thought you were kidnapped by the enemy." Ino coughed after he said that last part.

"First of all I really don't have to explain to anyone where I go or don't go, I'm an adult who knows exactly how to take care, second, what are you doing the mission in Suna won't happen until next week, so what do you want?" She was very angry he was acting like her nanny. He didn't answer; he just stood there trying to come up with an excuse good enough for her not to suspect he was there to ask her to become the kasekage's lady.

"You are the only ninja missing and everyone was looking for you because enemies have been seen quite a few times in the village gates. I was sent here by Tsunade." He assured and made his way to the door and left her to feel guilty for accusing him of breaking in her home without a reason. _Nice going Ino just make that poor tortured man feel like a thief, why do you always have to think that way? _ She thought and remembered she still needed to call her best friend and inform her she couldn't make it to the diner at her house, she picked up the phone and dialed her pink haired friend's number, just then a loud knock was heard. She jumped and opened the door, at the door was none other than the friend she was about to call.

"Ino, what were you thinking, you had us all worried, Naruto is calming your mother down, your father was looking for you like crazy, we though you died along with the others." Sakura said hugging her blond friend and letting g a couple of tears escape from her green eyes.

"Calm down Sakura, what happened, who died?" Ino asked concerned, she somehow felt like it was going to be very disturbing.

"Someone brought your sensei back to life and well he killed the team you'll be taking to Suna next week so now you'll have to go on your own." Ino was shocked, who brought him back alive it had been over 3 years since he was resurrected again, and now he was eliminating her teammates.

"I'll be okay Sakura, I just need to come up with new plan to not be taken by surprise, I will be fine, I promise." Ino said at the unsure look Sakura gave her.

"Alright Ino, I just hope you know what you're doing."Sakura whispered in sadness. She slowly made her way to the door but Ino stopped her.

"Let's go to the ramen shop," Ino said with a smile, Sakura nodded happily. The talk wasn't about anything new, they talked about their ex boyfriends, about how embarrassing it was when they had to go on missions with them, well they were all grown up now, they were 20 and there will still be some childish fights between them sometimes. Naruto for example, hadn't changed a lot, his dream was still to become hokage and to bring Sasuke back, he matured and but his maturity didn't change his feelings for Sakura. Not even the shy heiress he dated made any difference, he still wanted to know what it was like to have certain pink flower under his arms, and it was very frustrating for him that the only girl he wanted was the only one that didn't wanted to be with him. Ino and Sakura made their way home, Sakura stopped in front of her house and said by to Ino and went inside. Ino kept walking to her apartment, still thinking about what her former sensei had just done. She finally reached her apartment and when she opened the door Sasuke was waiting there. Ino had been thinking a lot about what had happened, and she hoped Sasuke wouldn't notice she doubted herself in the choice she made.

"Two times in a day, is it just a habit for men to break in my house now?" she asked and made her way to the kitchen, she wondered if she needed to buy an extremely great security system. He followed her to the kitchen. "What do you want Sasuke?" she asked pouring herself a cup of water.

"You're in a very bad mood, so I will just tell you what I'm here for, I need to know why in the world you left when you said you will help me kill that ninja we were talking about, and I need you to find out where the next big mission will be, and I need you to get involved in it." He said nearly whispering and he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Sasuke you know very well big missions only come when there is a new enemy, so unless a war is about to take place there will not be any missions." She jumped when he trapped her between his arms and leaned to whisper something.

"Ino, I'm not stupid, I know there won't be a war anytime soon, but what I do know is that the Leaf Village has spies everywhere, it's no secret they don't trust anybody." He said immediately regretting scarring her. He just hugged her and she stood there hoping he would understand her.

"Sasuke I don't think I can do this, I don't want to betray the village, my father always worked so hard to make me understand it was not right to do these things." She said against his neck. He hated to see her like this, she was not something to be used as a spy, and he had experienced so much cruelty that he lost control in many ways. So he did something that will help her, a promise that he will make and never break, a promise that will give her hope through this , he won't make her do anything she didn't want to.

"Ino, when I do something a have to do, and the exams are over, I promise I will return to the village, and become a trust worthy ninja. I promise." He said before lifting her chin up and kissing her lips.


End file.
